Merry Christmas
by Alrik Stark
Summary: Christmas-ish one-shot with Ivan and America.


**Merry Christum!~ (insidejokewithafriendpft) Kind of a crappy put together tried to attempt at a fluff but obviously failed one-shot with my otp and ohboy. Anyways Yuukiiiiiii~ This is for you. Also a proof that your one-shots are better. xD**

* * *

"Alfred," Ivan muttered, wrapping his arms around the shorter ones waist and placing his chin on his shoulder. "It is almost Christmas, but you still have not put up the tree."  
The blond pursed his lips, having hidden something under a blanket as soon as he heard the other approaching, putting his hands over the hidden object. "I've been busy…"  
"Take a break and help me with the tree. It's one of your favorite things to do, no?" His eyes glanced at the others hands, furrowing his brows slightly seeing as they had bandages around the fingers and other small little cuts. "What have you been doing anyways?"  
"A secret." The American smiled, turning in his arms to face him, putting his hands on his shoulders and gave a small shove to break off the hold. "Come on then, let's put the tree up." He kept his shoving up, ushering him out the door. They had cut down a tree weeks ago, but it had been laying outside gathering snow, and just now they would bring it in, a day before Christmas. Ivan dragged the big tree in while Alfred found a stand that held water and set it up, allowing the other to get the tree standing in it. Ornaments were found and Alfred hung them around the branches while the Russian hung mistletoe on the doorway, standing under it and leaning against the wall, watching his lover finish hanging the decorations.  
The American stepped back, looking at the tree and deciding he liked it enough that he could let it be, glancing to the pale haired man, giving a small smile. Ivan smiled back and raised his hand beckoning him over by wagging his fingers. The blond shuffled over to the taller other, looking up to him, and then glanced to the ceiling, looking back to the man again.  
"…Do you want a kiss?"  
"What do you think?"  
Alfred smirked and put his injured hands on his pale cheeks and stood on his toes, kissing the other lightly, and the other returned it, wrapping his arms around the Americans waist and hugged him completely against him. He broke away from the small kiss after a moment and slipped his arms around his neck, smiling up at the taller man who pressed his forehead against his. The bandaged hands soon went back to his cheeks then, kissing his lovers nose.  
"I love you," Ivan muttered, running his hand through the sandy hair, keeping his other arm around his waist and started swaying with him slightly.  
He leaned against him again, putting his cheek on his shoulder, and swayed along with him. "I love ya, too, dude."  
"Now we should go to bed. It's getting late. And Santa is coming tonight."  
Alfred smirked and pulled away from him, trudging up the stairs to their room, and flopping on the bed, waiting for the other to make it up to bed with him, hiding somewhat under the blanket and burying his face in the others chest while he was held. Of course he'd more than likely break free of the hold and end up in a sprawled out position.

Alfred had made sure to wake up at least an hour earlier than Ivan, getting the one present he had made ready, then sitting in the bed next to the other and staring at him intently waiting for him to wake, holding a horribly wrapped present in his lap. He didn't mind how long he had to wait for this day, not bothering in jumping around and yelling to wake him this day. The Russian eventually did awaken and looked slightly frightened finding the blue eyes just settled on him and staring. He sat up, shaking off the startle and glanced down at the present in his lap.  
"I wanted you to have this one first. 'Cause I made it…and I wanna see if you like it or not! So here!" He thrust the crumpling paper out towards him, looking somewhat determined. He also looked as though he'd be heartbroken if the other didn't appear to like it.  
Ivan took it from him, examining it slightly, a bit amused at the horrible wrapping job. He pulled at the corners, tearing the paper off, and finding a new nicely made scarf. It didn't look like anything that would cause such bad hand injuries, especially since it didn't appear to be all clumsily made. He smiled at the American, pulling it out and wrapped it around his neck. "I love it." He glanced at his hands. "…But what happened to cause the bandaids?"  
He looked as though he had forgotten about the bandages, looking to his own hands in slight surprise. "Oh! The scarf was nothing…it was just that paper…it wouldn't fold how I wanted it to and then the edges are really sharp, like, I don't even know how! So I kept re-wrapping and re-wrapping and the paper kept eating my hands and that's what happened…" Alfred's cheeks grew a faint pink, embarrassed from how lamely he got the small cuts. "But I'm just glad you like it!"  
"Of course." Ivan smiled and grabbed both his hands, bringing them to his lips and kissed them gently. "I know to keep you away from wrapping paper though. Just use a bag next time. For everything. Use a bag." The other nodded, but he wasn't too sure how well a bag would work out either, it might come alive and actually attempt to eat his hands seeing his luck with paper.


End file.
